The Start Of A Great Adventure
by digifan2643
Summary: This is my own story of digimon in place of the real digimon season 1 with the digimon characters from season 1&4, Taiora and Mimato
1. camp

disclamer:I don't own digimon or the characters

Tai/Taichi:11

Sora:11

Matt/Yamato:11

Kari/Hikari:8

T.k./Takeru:8

Izzy/Koushiro:10

Mimi:10

Joe/Jyou:12

Takuya:11

Zoe/Izumi:11

Koji:11

Kouichi:11

Tommy:8

J.p./Junpei:12.

_  
>Tai and Kari were walking to thier caben, Matt and T.K. were going the same way until Kari and T.K. see each other. They both smile and run up to each other, there brothers follow them close behind. When Tai cought up to them and neals next to kari and said "you know this kid Kari". Kari smiled and replyed "ya he's my best friend". Matt walk up to them and Tai stands up then said "hi I'm Tai" Tai holds out his hand Matt shake his hand and said "hi I'm Matt it's nice to meet you". Tai asked kari "hay Kari how about I have Sora take you to your caben?" and Kari ansered "ok Tai". At that time Sora walked up to them and said "Hay Tai, Kari". Tai asked her "can you walk Kari to her caben " Sora anwser "sure Tai, come on Kari" kari says "ok, T.k. you want to come?". T.k. asked Matt "can i go Matt" and Matt ansered "ya go ahead" then kari, sora, and T.k. walk off. Matt sayed "that Sora is kinda cute" and Tai sayed "you think so". Matt "ya are you 2 a cuple" Tai replys "no, not yet at lest" Matt asked "so how long have you 2 know each other". Matt leans on one of the cadens, Tai sayed "since the day we were born our moms and dads are best friends, ever since they were little to." Matt asked "so you 2 have been friends for your whole life" Tai replyed "ya we're best friends" Matt said "and after those many years you haven asked her out". Tai "I'm not going to ask her until i know how she fells about me" Matt said "I'd ask her out my self but..." Mimi "Matt" she ran up them and Matt put his arm around her. Matt said "Mimi this Tai, Tai this Mimi my girlfriend". Tai "it's nice to meet you but can I talk to Matt alone for a Min." Mimi "alright bye Matt" Matt said back "Bye Mimi" Mimi ran off. Tai asked "hay Matt can i talk to you over by that caben" Matt is confused "ok". Over at Kari's caben Kari, Sora, and T.k. were talking. Sora asked Kari "hay Kari dose Tai ever talk about?" Kari ansered "ya all the time, why?" Sora replyed "no reason" Sora thinks (because I like him). Kari starts holding her head and said "Sora it's happening again". T.k. sounding worryed about his best friends safety asked "what are talking about?". Kari said "I can tell when Tai is in troble" Sora said "what wronge with his this time". Kari said "he about to get into a fight" Sora is shocked "we got to stop him" the 3 of them ran to find Tai. Tai and Matt were by the caben, Sora, Kari, and T.k. were waching around the corner and Tai said "hay Matt" Matt said "ya" then Tai punched Matt. Matt yelled "what did you do that for" Tai yells "that on was for Sora how could you just stand there and talk about going out with Sora when you have a girlfriend I'm never going to let go out with a jerk like you, i care about her to much to let that happen" Sora thinks (oh Tai). Tai was about to punch Matt again then all of a sudden Kari ran up to Tai and T.k. ran up to Matt. Kari starts to cry "Tai please stop" Tai angry "fine" Matt gets up. Matt "Come on T.k. lets go" T.k. replys "ok bye Kari" they start walking of Kari yells to them "bye T.k.". As T.k. and Matt were walking they were talking and Matt said "don't talk to them" T.k. wines "but she's my best friend" Matt replys "I don't care don't talk to them" T.k. wines "but..." Matt yells "no buts". Tai and Kari had the same conversation _<p>

will T.k. and Kari ever be able to talk to each other again? find out by reading please R&R 


	2. metting new friends for life

Sorry it toke so long to upload High school is crazy but only 4 more years Yippey _  
>TaiTaichi:11

Sora:11

Matt/Yamato:11

Kari/Hikari:8

T.k./Takeru:8

Izzy/Koushiro:10

Mimi:10

Joe/Jyou:12

Takuya:11

Zoe/Izumi:11

Koji:11

Kouichi:11

Tommy:8

J.p./Junpei:12.

Joe walked into the cabin to see 10 unfamiliar faces already there. Joe said "Hello everyone the counselors asked me to make sure everyone is set in our cabin and if you have any nicknames you would rather go by be sure to tell us so we all know what to call you.". He trough his bags on one of the empty top bunks. Joe picked up the list of names.  
>"Ok I'm Joe, ummm... Sora Takenouchi," "here" "Koushiro Izumi"<br>"you all can call me Izzy"  
>"Ok, Mimi Tachikawa," "here" "Takuya Kanbara" "here"<br>"Izumi Orimoto"  
>"here, but please call me Zoe" "Koji and Kouichi Minamoto"<br>"Here"  
>Kouchi spoke up "my last name is Kimera"<br>Joe "well on he it said you and Koji are twins" Koji "yes we are but my dad left my mom and toke me with him when we were baby we didn't know about each other until a year ago when we were ten I go to see my Mom and Kouchi without my dad knowing" "Ok Tommy Himi"  
>"He-here"<br>"Junpei Shibayama"

"Here you guys can call J.p. thought,"  
>"Ok...ummm...Taichi and Hikari Kamiya"<br>"I'm here but Kari's not yet and you can call me Tai and Hikari go by Kari"  
>"Ok Yamato and Takeru Ishida"<br>Mimi spoke up first "Yamato goes by Matt and Takeru is just T.k., they are not here yet Matt went to find T.k. after he ran off."  
>Tai "that remindes me I better go find Kari" Tai and Sora stode up from the they were sitting on and Sora said "I'll help you look." _<br>why are both T.k. and Kari gone at the same time? What are they doing? Why did T.k. run from Matt and Mimi? 


	3. finally friends?

chapter 3: finally friends?  
>_<p>Tai and Sora walked out of the cabin<p>

Izzy asked "do they already know each other or what"

Mimi "Matt told me they know each other since she was born and he was a month old and that there moms were best friends growing up."

everyone "wow"

With Tai and Sora

Sora asked what has been on her mind for a while, "hey Tai why wont you let Kari talk to T.k.?"

Tai face was turning red from anger "because brother like brother!"

Sora was more confuse then ever "which means?"

Tai "he will just turn into a jerk like his good for nothin' brother!"

Sora said "you don't even know the kid he's been best friends with since they were 5, you never know he could be nothin' like his brother."

Tai stay quite knowing that Sora was right, they when around a corner at the same time Matt went around to other corner looking for T.k. then they saw them hugging with their eyes closed.

Kari was crying "...sob...sob...sob...why can't our brother just let us be friends!"

T.k. "I don't know Hika, were think of something."

The 3 older kids walked up them Tai and Matt made eye contack and know what to do they walked in front of each other and shook hands. T.k. and Kari finally opened their eyes to find their brothers and Sora standing right next to them, they all smiled and walked back to the cabin T.k. and Kari held hands the whole way back to the cabin, happy to have their best friend.  
>_<p>

Chapter 3 up i had to wright this and chapter 2 in 1 weekend because I missed last weekend cause of school. Next week thankgiving brack so I'll upload more then. Chapter 4:the journey to the Digiworld. sorry if it seems short. plz R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: the Journey to the digiworld _

The 14 kids were all setting in the cabin getting to each other better, then a loud sound came from outside. They jumped out the door to see that something crashed into the ground, as they walked closer something shot out of the ground. Then they slowly fell into all of their hands.

Tai was the first one to find his voice, asked "What are these things?"

The sky started to turn to a red color

Matt "what going on here?"

They got sucked into the sky, they landed on the hard ground, they were unconscious. They rudely awaken by a screm from Mimi, they all looked at see her staring at some green monster in front of her.

Then the monster said "Hey Mimi, I'm Tanemon your digimon."

Mimi and the other were confused "My What?"

Tanemon "Your digim..." Tanemon stopped, because they all heard a lot of laughing coming from the woods nexted to them. Then when the laughing died down, they heard someone calling Tanemon's name.

Tanemon got really happy all of a sudden and she told the humans "My friends are coming, your digimon except for Mimi's of corse, they will be so happy to me you we all were waiting for so long."

Then they heard someone yell "ok Tanemon come on out I give up you win hide and seek."

Then 7 other monters came out and one said "There you are Tan..." he was staring at the humans and asked "Digidestined?"

Tanemon smiled "yup that's them all right they finally came!"

all the monsters jumped in their digidestined arms

the one in Tai's arms said "Hey Tai I'm your digimon Koromon"

"I'm Tsunomon"

"Yokomon"

"Gotomon"

"Motimon"

"Bukamon"

"Tokomon"

Takuya asked "Ok and what about us 6?"

A old man walked up and said "I will answer that but first you all follow me to my home."  
>_<p>

sorry it took so long my mom as been on my case non stop since brake started I didn't even have time to breath, anyway next weekend i upload the next chapter. R&R 


End file.
